


never in excess

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: One Piece
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Big Balls, Bratty Eustass Kidd, M/M, Modern Era, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spit As Lube, Teabagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: Shanks won't indulge bratty behavior, but Kidd has his ways of proving himself.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Eustass Kid
Kudos: 11





	never in excess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from it.

Kidd would be content with fucking behind some abandoned warehouse, or with his face in his some stranger’s urine as Shanks plows him across a filthy bathroom, his nipple piercings dragging and scraping. Instead, he has a whole fucking en-suite bathroom attached and reminds him with that cocky grin that money is no problem. He’s wearing the grin now as he threads his fingers through Kidd's hair, lazily guiding him up and down his cock. 

He wants more. He can take Shanks and has proved it over and over. A week ago his nose was buried in the man’s hair, nose tickled as he inhaled the masculine musk that is Shanks, drool spilling around his stretched mouth and smearing his makeup. Except, he wasn't being a brat when the deserted parking garage incident occurred. 

Drinking and sitting in public with a plug up his ass to keep the come inside awakens his brattier side, and he crawled all over Killer, nosing the man's unbound hair and whining every single time he ground down into that plug, aware of the squelching noise, rising over the thumping beat echoing off walls. It wasn't some secret either considering Shanks' thigh was flush against Killer’s, digging his nails in every single time Kidd's ass ground down into his erection. 

Killer could do little more than gawk, hair sticking to his face, damp with sweat, gripping a glass with enough force to almost shatter it. Kidd was tempted to ask whether he could  _ maybe  _ fuck him in the bathroom, or perhaps shove both men into his mouth? Killer deserved something for being such a good sport, but Shanks pulled him off his lap, popping him in the mouth and leaving his hand stained with lipstick as he announced: brats received nothing. 

Shanks is true to his word, too, ignoring Kidds cock bobbing between his legs, neglected and bright red. Touching isn't allowed either; he's reduced to keeping his hands on Shanks' thighs. 

“I'm getting bored,” Shanks huffs, never mind his shiver. He grits his teeth, unwilling to cave and moan or curse. “You could use a break, too. Here, lie down.” 

Kidd pulls off with a reluctant ‘pop’ and eases onto his back. Even beneath the water he can see his handiwork: red, bobbing and smacking his abs, and glistening with spit. It is a brief viewing as Shanks crawls atop him and settles over his face, gripping his cock and smirking as he sinks down. 

“You deserve nothing else,” he says. “Do well or there won't be any reward for a brat.” 

Kidd groans, gulping around Shanks’ balls. How long has he wanted a man to drag his fucking balls across his face? Shanks’ are huge and heavy on his mouth, and he can't get enough as the man raises and dips back in his mouth. Shanks fills his mouth and continues, unrelenting even when Kidd gags, unprepared for him to attempt to shove both inside. Pausing, he waits for the non-verbal indicator: a squeeze to his thigh for no more or digging his nails in for more. He's preparing to rise completely and cease the scene when his painted nails dig viciously into his thighs as a moan reverberates below him. It goes through his entire fucking body and he's gritting his teeth together, grabbing the base of his cock to keep from spilling all over Kidd. 

He presses harder, grinding his pelvis into Kidd’s face. “Is this something new to explore? You love showing off and being bratty. Is being suffocated something new?” 

A whine emerges from beneath him, further egging him on. “Is Killer bigger? Imagine us all together. You would come with a goddamn kiss.” 

A growl now and he reaches down, giving his lover's cock a smack. “Shush and prove it. Prove that you can take one cock and I'll consider another one.” 

Another whine and he's even worse now; shaking as it rips from his throat, high and keening. Mercifully, he rises, leaving his lover there with drool on his chin and quivering. “You deserve to be fucked.” 

He's always been muscle-weak in this space, and Shanks has no problem moving him around, encouraging him to wrap his thighs around his head, and opening his ass, diving in as though  _ he's  _ been the one starved, and Kidd's body is ambrosia. Even his touch is starving, lapping at Kidd over and over, punching guttural moans and soul-wracking shiver from him. Dazed, he fumbles, grabbing Shanks and bobbing his head up-and-down, uncontrolled enough for the other man to collapse backward with a groan. Shanks forces him further apart, spitting between his cheeks and shoving two fingers inside. There's no warning, leaving Kidd to give a weak garbled choke around the cock in his mouth. 

“You're a goddamn natural,” he gasps, admiring Kidd squeezing around his fingers, leaning in for another lick. “I should line up a group and allow them a chance with you. You'd love that, wouldn't you? Being loose and leaking another man's creampie on my face when I finally get to taste?”

Fuck, he would lap it up from where it drips. Shanks could have it tangled in his facial hair and he would relish the opportunity to taste his work on his lover's face. Determined to prove his worth even more, prove he can have the dangled reward, he pulls back to tongue at Shanks’ slit, wrapping his hands around Shanks’ cock and stroking with quick twists of his wrist. 

Shanks moans: broken and desperate as he spits again and shuffles him around to mercifully -- fucking finally puts Kidd's cock in his mouth and his whole body and soul shiver over the contact. He’s wanted and wanted forever, chasing Shanks’ desire in apology for being bratty, wanting to crawl over the humiliation, and collapse into the dizzying wave of pleasure. Shanks properly begins thrusting his fingers inside, seeking his prostate, and he can't slow the wave as his head grows warm. He's shaking and realizes too late he's going to come, fuzziness clogging his head and body threatening to go boneless as Shanks groans, come spilling across his tongue, and he cant warn him or slow the wave, spilling into Shanks' mouth as his fingers curl hard on his prostate. 

He's been wanting to come, considered begging, and can do no more than wail as his fingers continue curling on him and his cheeks hollow. Even without looking, he knows come and drool are spilling down his chin, being washed away by the water, nothing to show off his hard work. He's sobbing as Shanks maneuvers them, shushing drowned beneath the water, and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“You've done so well,” he promises. “You've done so well, love. Come on, we’re going to get cleaned up now.” 

Bastard never faces muscle weakness even when things are over, and moves him around as necessary, washing off the excess drool, and much as he hates the deep love it stirs in him, he allows Shanks to wash his mouth. Kidd returns the favor with kisses wherever he can reach, unwilling to recall the day he suffered a drop; it had been one of their first times together. Now, he kisses the man wherever he can.

Shanks’ neck is on the receiving end as he leans into him, allowing the man to wash his hair and massage his back. 

“Shanks? Were those things about Killer…” Kidd hesitates as he digs his nails into his scalp; man has never played fair with him. “Is it something we could explore?” 

“Whenever you're ready to discuss it, love.” 

“Could I drag my fucking balls across  _ your  _ face next time?” 

A laugh rumble beneath his mouth. “Later we can.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love to receive bookmarks/comments/kudos.
> 
> [My Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/CockSidon)
> 
> [My CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/shank_coc_sidon)


End file.
